


DanganRonpa Despairful Overnight - Goodnight Students of Hope's Peak

by Sei_Sheep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Sheep/pseuds/Sei_Sheep
Summary: 16 of Hope's Peak's students are invited to stay in the prestigious Hope's Peak Winter Lodge for a week, but little do the students know, despair lurks around the corner.





	DanganRonpa Despairful Overnight - Goodnight Students of Hope's Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The style of this fanganronpa and my motivation to even begin writing my own is in thanks to Kitt_Monroe's "Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair" which I highly recommend you read as well!

* * *

  **December, 20XX.  
**

**I've been a student at Hope's Peak for just about a year now. Funny how time flies so quietly.**

**My name is Kobe Kentaro, and I was admitted to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Bull Rider.**

****

**I wouldn't say I especially had a _thing_ for bull riding, but it was just something my dad got me into.**

**Either way, Hope's Peak apparently saw some kind of 'Ultimate' potential within me, hence why I'm just lugging myself around school.**

**Today _is_ a special day, though.**

**Earlier this week I got some kind of letter inviting me to something called the _'Overnight Program'_ at the old winter lodge the school rarely uses anymore. It was a pretty mysterious invitation, all it said was for the invitees to meet at the entrance of the school, no luggage or packing was necessary. But. I'm not one to question how the school works.  
**

**I waited at the meeting place idly, watching the cold winter snow fall delicately over the eerily quiet school.  
**

**Right time. Right place.**

**It was just about time till someone came to meet the invitees. But by the looks of it, I was alone.**

???: "H-Hey...!"

**I heard a voice call out from behind me.**

**I turned around and I saw a short boy dressed in yellow and beige approach me.  
**

???: "I-I'm sorry to b-bother you, but is this the meeting area for th-the invitees?"

Kobe: "Yeah, you're in the right place, kid. I reckon you're one of the people who got invited?"

???: "Y-yeah..."

**The boy seemed extremely timid and constantly hid his arms under his poncho.**

**He kept avoiding eye contact with me.**

Kobe: "Hey...is something bothering you? I'm Kobe Kentaro by the way."

???: "N-no! N-nothing is bothering me."

???: "..."

Gei: "I-I'm Gei Kusama, the Ultimate G-Graphic Designer. O-oh! And before you a-ask, I have Vitiligo, so p-please don't make any comments about my skin.."

Gei: "It's n-nice to meet you, Kobe."

Kobe: "Ditto."

Kobe: "So, graphic design, huh? You must be a great artist with a title like that."

Gei: "O-oh not r-really. I don't really like to talk about my w-work. A lot of my art is very...p-personal to me."

Gei: "But my work _has_ been p-published in many art magazines..!"

**It was slow, but I could really feel Gei start to open up. There was a small sparkle in his eyes, a spark of passion.**

**Whether I knew it or not, I was smiling brightly at him. Nothing made me happier than seeing people light up with joy.**

Gei: "S-sorry...I don't want to make it s-seem like I'm bragging."

Kobe: "Look, it's no big deal. I'm happy to hear more about your work, kid."

**Gei had no reply, but he smiled with what I think was genuine happiness, like someone being accepted for the first time.**

???: "Oh _god_. Not only do I have to wait for _others_ , but I'm stuck with _these_ simpletons."

**A short girl with long ponytails walked towards the meeting area. She stopped a bit farther from where Gei and I stood, and she kept shooting disgusted looks our way.**

**Being the gentleman I was, I tried to walk towards her, but she only seemed to get more and more angry.**

???: " _Ugh_! Stay back you absolute neanderthal! Your huge body is going to crush me!"

Kobe: "Huh? How so?"

???: "Duh! You'll trip over your massive ape feet! _God_ , you walk like a mentally defective moose!"

**This girl definitely wasn't a people pleaser.**

Kobe: "Hey, just who _are_ you anyway?"

**She let out a long, drawn-out sigh as she rubbed her temple.**

???: "If I have to introduce myself to you, you _clearly_ need to leave the rock you live under."

Ryoko: "I am none other than Ryoko Miyamoto, the nonpareil Ultimate Child Genius. Now please kill your last remaining brain cell. It would make my life _so_ much easier."

Kobe: "Snide comments aside...I'm Kobe Kentar-"

Ryoko: "Don't care."

Kobe: "...uh."

Kobe: "So...what does your title mean? How are you a _child_ genius?"

Ryoko: "Because I _am_ a child, idiot."

Ryoko: "I've already graduated college and traveled globally to show my intellectual prowess to other regarded geniuses across the world. And I'm only twelve years old."

**I was speechless. Her talent was absolutely incredible. Though, I couldn't forgive her nasty attitude. The best people were always the worst as well, I guessed.**

Ryoko: "Now if you would kindly refer to my prior allusion; _Leave my presence_."

**Ryoko made it uncomfortably obvious that she didn't want to speak to me anymore, so I made my way back towards Gei until something caught my eye.**

**Two more people were walking towards the meeting area, a woman in a long lavender dress and a taller man with really intense eyes. The woman was leading the man towards the area, but he was walking like a zombie.**

**I walked up to the two to see what was going on.**

Kobe: "Hey there. You two need any help?"

???: "C'mon Tetsuya! You can stay awake for just a few more steps right? Look, look! This handsome man is here to help us too!~"

???: "Tetsuya doesn't think he...zzz...can go any further."

Kobe: "I'm Kobe Kentaro. Are you guys also here for the _'_ _Overnight Program_ _'_?

???: "Oh yes, yes! We are~"

Saki: "And just so you know, I'm Saki Hanataba, your Ultimate Bridesmaid for whatever love related needs you might have! Oh, by the way, you got any crushes?~ I'd say Tetsuya over here might make a good candidate for you, Kobe~"

Kobe: "Heh, s-sorry. I'm not really looking for love right now."

Saki: "A shame, really~ Eh, Tetsuya?"

**Saki and I looked over to where her friend stood, but he was face-planted in the freezing snow, snoring quite loudly for someone in his position.**

Saki: "Oh damn it, Tetsuya! This is why you can't get a boyfriend, you dork!"

**Saki huffed and pulled the sleeping man up to his feet. He yawned loudly and seemed totally unfazed for someone with a face full of snow.**

???: "Is it time for introductions? Zzz..."

Tetsuya: "Tetsuya's name is Tetsuya Yumeochi...zzz. Tetsuya is the Ultimate Sleep Disorder Specialist..."

Tetsuya: "Tetsuya is always sleepy...zzz."

**Saki shook her head and sighed.**

Saki: "The Ultimate Sleep Disorder Specialist who suffers from narcolepsy. Could fate be anymore cruel?"

Saki: "Haha, but it doesn't matter~ Luckily he has me as his best friend to help him!~"

**I had to admit, that did seem very ironic. Tetsuya seemed like a pretty good guy, I just hoped his narcolepsy didn't hinder him.**

Saki: "We'd love to talk more, but- egh- I have to get this sleepyhead to a place where he won't die in the snow."

Saki: "See you around Kobe!~"

Kobe: "Oh, see you later guys."

**As I thought about it, I began wondering about how many invitees there were.**

**I didn't get much time to think though, because _she_ ran up to me.**

???: "Haaaaaah! Omigosh, omigosh! Kobe! Kobe Kentaro!"

???: "Do you remember me? Did you get my texts? Emails? Letters? Carrier pigeons?"

???: "Well no matter, I rehearsed my introduction 1,000 times just for moments like these!~"

Masumi: "It's me, Masumi Kinyoku, the Ultimate Boy's Love Artist extraordinaire with over 1 million fans across the world!"

Masumi: " _Squeee!_ Your muscles are so much bigger now that I can see them up close! Haaah, I just want to squeeze your abs and see you in bed with so many other hot boys..!"

**I was no stranger to Masumi Kinyoku. Almost every male student in Hope's Peak knew about her. Masumi was a massive creep known for stalking boys and invading their personal space in order to get them to agree to let her include them in her doujinshi. But more often then not, she includes them anyway without their consent, and many of her stories are very...abusive and raunchy, to say the least.**

**And if that weren't bad enough, she had a particular affinity for muscular men like myself.**

Kobe: "Look, Masumi. I'm not interested and I'd appreciate it if you refrained from speaking about me like that."

Masumi: " _Eeehhh?_ How could I _not_ talk about your gorgeous body? You're the one who walks around shirtless everywhere!"

Kobe: "Hey! That's just something I picked up from my days at my dad's ranch, alright?"

Masumi: "Oooh! A ranch! That's a _hot and steamy_ setting! I'll definitely include it in my special solo book on you!~"

Kobe: " _Hey!_ You _literally_ have no right to do that! That is absolutely disgusting Masumi."

Kobe: "Anyway! We're still just teenagers!"

Masumi: "Hyaha!~ Age is just a number~"

Masumi: "Do you know how much someone like you would sell? I've got orders out of my ass wanting a 'sexy ranch boy' for my next work~ _Haaaaah!_ "

Kobe: " _Just...stop. You are repulsive._ "

Masumi: "Whatever you say, Kobe~ _Hyahaha!_ Which reminds me, are you a top or a bottom? And how do you feel about being naked in front of farm animals?~"

**I shook my head and left Masumi back there in silence. I couldn't stand being near her.**

  **Luckily, I wasn't left in my own thoughts for too long. Two more people came up to me, I guess I looked like some kind of teacher?  
**

**The two people were both of a darker complexion, an amazingly tall woman with a blue-grey gradient in her hair and a scruffy guy with a large pink jumpsuit.**

???: "OWO? Looks like we're heeeere~"

???: "Egh- shut up already.."

Tasuku: "Hewwo!~ It's me, Tasuku Kato, the Ultimate Cheerleader! If you ever need cheering up, nya, you'll be safe in my capable hwands~ owo)/"

???: " _Sigh"_

Husani: "Yo I'm Husani Mahmoud, the Ultimate Globetrotter. I've been around the world and still keep going. 'Sup?"

Tasuku: "Wowow! Much amaze! You've been around the world, Husani? But have you done it in 80 days?"

Husani: "I guess if I _really_ tried, I could."

Kobe: "Hey, Tasuku."

Tasuku: "OWO?"

Kobe: "Eh...not to pry, but isn't Tasuku usually a boy's name?"

Tasuku: "A lady never reveals her secrets, uwu~"

Kobe: "Um, my apologies. I'm Kobe Kentaro by the way."

Tasuku: "Oooh, so we're friends now, right? XD!"

Tasuku: "Tasuku, Tasuku, SUPER☆CHEER (◕‿◕✿)! You can do et!!~"

** It was strange, but despite how...interesting...Tasuku's cheer was, I felt myself feel a bit rejuvenated. I could really feel the emotion coming from Tasuku, and that made me really happy. **

Husani: "Oh god, kill me now."  


** Husani rolled his eyes and sulked away, but Tasuku was close behind him, pestering him with cheers. **

** I could hear his angry screaming from here. **

** Before I knew it, quite a few more people had arrived without my knowledge. I quickly went over to everyone to introduce myself. **

** The first person I approached was a very disheveled woman in a dull-green lab coat. **

Akuyaku: "Bwahahahaha! So another victim approaches! You are now standing in the presence of the black plague reincarnate, Akuyaku Tachigare!"  


Akuyaku: "Th-though, I _guess_ I'm enlisted as the Ultimate Pathophysiologist. B-but don't let my mundane title fool you! I am the epitome of pestilence! Bwahahahaha!"

Kobe: "Patho..uh- what? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.."

Akuyaku: "Shhhhh, shush my child. Titles don't mean anything here!"

Akuyaku: "In due time, the _experiment_ will begin, bwahahahaha!"

Kobe: "Experiment...? You mean, the _'Overnight Program'_ ?"

Akuyaku: "I can't reveal too much, Aplu would never forgive me."

Kobe: "Aplu...?"

Akuayku: "He's an ancient Greek god! I only worship gods of disease...they are what fuel me, bwahahaha!"

** I didn't really think she was a devote person, she just seems to be enthralled in her disease schtick. **

???: "My apologies for interrupting."

???: "Aplu was actually worshiped by the Hurrians in ancient Mesopotamia. I am not sure how you managed to mistake the Greeks and Hurrians, but it must have been an honest mistake."

** A beautiful young woman approached us, she had extremely pale skin that was as white as the snow around us. She carried herself with such poise and grace, like a princess. **

Akuyaku: "Oh my, someone that rivals my brain? Bwahaha! A challenge! Who are you!?"  


???: "I do not mean to be a challenger, I am just a simple person. My apologies."

Imani: "I am Imani Kamaria, and I am known as the Ultimate Doll Collector. _Hamjambo_."

Imani: "That is the traditional greeting of my people, the Swahili people."

Kobe: "Oh my, you're Swahili? But you're so...uh."

Imani: "My skin?"

Imani: "It is nothing to worry about. It does not bother me."

Imani: "When I was born, I was born as an albino. That is why I am of such a pale color."

Akuyaku: "You are so insensitive, Kobe! Ha, if one were as skilled as me, they would know in an instant what was wrong with her!"

Akuyaku: "Oculocutaneous albinism is nothing new to me, I can see it from a mile away! Bwahahaha!"

Imani: "Oh my...she sounds just like the doctors from my past."

** Things were getting awkward, so I kindly moved on. **

** The next two people I approached were people I recognized. If the rugby uniform and cyclist bodysuit weren't any indication of their talents, I knew these two quite personally. **

Kenji: "W-woah! Look, it's Kobe."  


Yuudan: "Yo! What's up, bro? We haven't seen your face in a while, dude!"

** Kenji Umatsuyo and Yuudan Nomura. We used to be childhood friends until my dad took me away with him to his farm. **

** Kenji always had an affinity for cycling, and Yuudan was pretty much a Rugby god. So it actually warmed my heart to see these two. **

Yuudan: "Damn, man. You've grown a lot, huh? Shit dude, playing rugby with you is gonna be _awesome_!"  


Kenji: "Aww man, that means I'm going to be the loser... _again_!"

Yuudan: "Then get good, bro."

** Yuudan grabbed Kenji and began to ruffle his hair. Just dudes being dudes. **

Kobe: "Yo guys, how've you been? Jeez, we haven't seen each other in...a few years, huh?"  


Yuudan: "Yeah bro, we've been great. Better now that our squad is back."

Kenji: "You were a cute kid, now you're a beast!"

Kobe: "Haha, so I'm not cute now?"

Kenji: "Nah, now you're hot."

Yuudan: "No bro, I'm the hottest!"

** We all erupted into laughter. Man, I missed these guys. **

Kobe: "Sorry to cut it short guys, I have to go introduce myself to the others."

Yuudan: "Seeya, bro."

**I barely made it a few steps before-**

???: " _Prasteete!_ _"_

**I looked down- there was a little girl that I almost knocked over! She had an intense air about her as she glared at me.  
**

Kobe: "Woah! Sorry there little girl!"

???: " _ty che, blyad?"_

???: "What did you just say to me? I am no _little girl_."

Veronika: "I am _Veronika Nikolaev_ of the Nikolaev family. You may know me as the Ultimate Executive, and I will tell you now. I do not approve of the way you are treating me _, suka_."

Kobe: "Veronika Nikolaev? Are you, Russian?"

Veronika: "Yes. The Nikolaev family is a famous Russian family for the power we hold."

Veronika: " _D_ _errmo,_ but I guess that means nothing in a shithole country like this."

Kobe: "H-hey now.."

Veronika: "And you are? Do you know how rude it is to keep someone waiting?"

Kobe: "I'm Kobe Kentaro, um, nice to meet you, Veronika."

Veronika: "Good, our formalities are done. Now kindly leave my presence."

**As I walked away, I couldn't help but notice the Communist symbol on her fur coat, but I tried to not think about it.**

???: "Hey there!"

???: "Sorry, I'm still in the middle of introducing myself to everyone."

Iroko: "My name is Iroko Amemono. And uhh...my talent is being a Color Specialist."

Iroko: "I hope I did that correctly."

Kobe: "Hey, it's not problem. Introductions are always awkward, heh."

Kobe: "My name is Kobe Kentaro."

Iroko: "You're the Ultimate Bull Rider, right?"

Kobe: "Yeah, I am. Why? You want to know something?"

Iroko: "No, no. I'm just evaluating you.."

Kobe: "Evaluating me..?"

Iroko: "Yeah! Y'know. Your color choices and all that?"

Iroko: "I'm not the Ultimate Color Specialist for nothing, heehee!"

Iroko: "Overall, I'd give your color choices....an 8 out of 10! And some bonus points for your heterochromia~"

Kobe: "Oh, thanks..! You look really nice too, Iroko."

Iroko: "Of course~ I'm _aesthetic_ ~"

Iroko: "Aren't you cold though? I think a red sweater would look cute on you! Ah~ Maybe with some yellow designs! Oooh, I'm already getting excited thinking of the color combos!"

Iroko: "But I digress, I have to go finish my introductions~ Seeya around, Kobe!"

**I barely had time to even get a word in, but then again, I didn't really have much to say.**

**Maybe I did need to put a shirt on. It's a bad habit to have your shirt off at all times anyway.  
**

**The final person I met was a girl in a blue uniform, she had impressive rope knots in her hair.  
**

Kobe: "Hey there, I'm Kobe Kentaro."

???: "Oh, why hello!"

Kodachi: "I'm Kodachi Kumonosu, Ultimate Shibari Artist. A-and before we continue, I'm not a _l-lewd_ person, okay? My talent is pure artistry."

Kobe: "Shibari artist? What's that?"

Kodachi: "Oh y-you don't know what it is? Ah jeez this is awkward.."

Kodachi: "Um, Shibari originated from Hojo-jutsu, a martial art utilizing ropes, and basically that evolved into a type of bondage known as Kinbaku..."

Kodachi: "Shibari is Kinbaku, but...as an art form? Like ropes are used to suspend naked models in a way that creates a large work of art, like a tree or a heart."

Kobe: "So, it's non-sexual? Just art?"

Kodachi: "Y-yeah! I absolutely can't stand any of that sexual stuff, like ew, it's so gross. But I do love Shibari because of the way it turns such a vulgar thing into something beautiful."

Kodachi: "Someday I'll show you some of my work!"

Kobe: "Huh, I don't entirely get it, but I'm look forward to it."

**Almost as if it were on cue, a bus drove up to the gates. A nondescript man stepped out of the bus and indicated to us to start boarding the bus.**

**As I waited in the back of the line, I saw someone I hadn't noticed before. A shady-looking man in a large black trench coat.**

Kobe: "Hey!"

???: "..."

Kobe: " _Hey!"_

???: "I heard you the first time."

Kobe: "So why didn't you respond?"

???: "I don't have to if I don't want to."

Kobe: "You do if you're going to be a danger to this group.."

???: "Heh."

???: "I'm no danger to you guys."

???: "I'm just another person going on the same trip."

Tsuyoshi: "If you really don't trust me, my name is Tsuyoshi Yoshinori. I'm a PI and I don't want to start any trouble, alright?"

Tsuyoshi: "So we'll leave it at that, and we'll be on our way."

  **Without another word, Tsuyoshi pushed ahead of me and boarded the bus.  
**

**He was a strange guy.**

**I eventually boarded the bus, and it was pretty quiet. Everyone was pretty quiet, and the bus driver looked extremely nervous.**

**Was that?**

**Gas?**

**Filling the bus-**

**I can't...**

**Everything was....fading...**

**to..**

**black.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**\- DING DONG! BING BONG! -**

???: "Oh my god, it's finally happening! How _despairful!"_

???: "Wakey wakey, symbols of hope!"

**My eyes shot open.**

**Where was I?**

**Hard wood.**

**I was on a hard wooden floor.**

**I barely made it up onto my feet, and I saw everyone else's unconscious bodies around me. They were just waking up as well.**

**We appeared to be in a large wooden lodge, in a completely barren area except for a large screen in front of us.**

**And on that screen-**

****

_**Was the face of pure** _ **despair.**

???: "Good mooooorning, Hope's Peak Academy victims!"

Junko: "It's ya girl, Junko Enoshima coming to you LIVE from a remote location, away from you grubby little things~"

Junko: "Most of you don't know me, except my special little traitor~ Ah, don't speak up yet, my darling."

Junko: "I'd like to welcome you all to my very first _Killing Game_ _!"_

**Killing...game?**

Junko: "Awh, but this is just a beta, so I'm still not sure how the rules will work, kyahaha!"

Junko: "How despair-inducing.....you should really get those rules so things aren't a shit show."

Junko: "Nah, nevermind! Spontaneity is super despairing!"

**Before any of us could say a word, a massive amount of weapons fell from the ceiling and in front of all of us.**

Junko: "Stabbing, bludgeoning, slicing, burning, crushing, strangling, poisoning... _everything is free game!"_

Junko: "The only rules....be the last person alive, so kill to your heart's content!"

**...**

Veronika: " _schas po ebalu poluchish, suka, blyad!_ How dare you play such a joke on the Nikolaev family's youngest daughter!"

Kenji: "She- what- wh-what's going on!???"

Tasuku: "Nyaaa! ONO Danger, danger!"

Masumi: "She- she can't b-be serious...?"

Gei: "Wh- who...? Why..us?"

Tetsuya: "..zzzz."

Kobe: "Hey! Just who are you? And why are you doing this to us?"

Junko: "I just introduced myself didn't I?"

Junko: "Forgotten my name already? I'm hurt...."

Junko: "And, duh! Because you fuckers are students of Hope's Peak! God are you guys brain dead?!"

Ryoko: "Sh-shut up! You're the idiotic imbecile here!"

Junko: "Ouch, that hurts..."

Junko: "Oh, and for those of you wondering. You're at the _Overnight Program!"_

Tsuyoshi: "What...?"

Kobe: " _This?_ Is the Overnight Program?"

Junko: "A weird name honestly, it lasts more than a night, right?"

Junko: "It was _so_ easy forging an invitation to get you suckers to this place. Hope's Peak doesn't even use this winter lodge anymore!"

Yuudan: "This chick must be insane...I'm getting out of here!"

Kobe: "You can't really expect us to _kill_ each other, right?"

Kodachi: "A-and what if we refuse?"

Junko: "..."

Junko: _"I was hoping you'd say that~"_

**\- BANG! -**

"What...?"

"I'm-"

**The bullet whizzed right by all of us, and straight into _that person_ _'s stomach_.**

**She looked up at us in surprise, grabbing herself as blood began to spill out of her mouth.**

**Tears filled her eyes, she was so scared, and confused.**

**As the life in her eyes began to fade, she fell backwards onto the floor-**

****

****

**And she never moved again.**

Junko: " _That_ is what happens if you don't obey the rules!"

Junko: "Now let this despairful overnight begin! Kyahahaha!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Silent.**

**Everything was silent.**

**\- "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" -**

**But soon, shrill screams began to fill the room.**

**Was this even reality?**

**What could we have done to stop this?**

**Someone's life...was just taken.**

**Masumi Kinyoku, who stood next to me just a while ago-**

**Was now on the floor.**

**As cold as the snow around us.**

* * *

**\- END -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I'd love to know what you thought about it.  
> Just in case wasn't clear, this isn't a normal killing game. The rules are much similar to the 'Student Council Killing Game' from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc where it's a free-for-all killing spree until one person remains.
> 
> Who will live? Who will fall into despair?
> 
> I wonder...


End file.
